Bubbles and Bats
by ChikkieFace449
Summary: Marceline and Princess Bubblegum have been planning to do this for weeks, but what "this" is might have a new meaning after tonight. (Bubbline if you're scared then run now!)


_Bubbles and Bats_

"_UGH_, where the lump _is_ she?!" The loud ravings of a certain vampire cut through what was previously a peaceful and quiet night in the Candy Kingdom's park. She looked around angrily, blushing at her outburst, but quickly realized it didn't matter.

None other than Marceline dared to be out this late, and while normally she would be happily floating around causing mischief , she found herself at the Kingdom for a different reason tonight. "Why isn't she here yet? Did she forget?" Marceline shook her head at her own foolish question, "No way, we've been planning this for too long, and besides, Bonnie wouldn't just stand me up _would_ she?" Thoughts circulated through her head faster than blood ever did and she found herself laying across a bench to calm her mind. The stars above twinkled down at her, and she let her mind wander a bit.

_ She wouldn't just stand me up, would she? We've been planning to do this for so long! But…. What if she chickened out at the last second again?! Or…. What if she decided she had better things to do than to hang out with a creep like me? _Marceline could feel tears prick her eyes suddenly and quickly swiped them away before they could roll over her suddenly warmer cheeks. She stood a bit to quickly and felt the rush of pressure almost knock her over. She somehow caught herself and was about to fly off angrily but for some reason she couldn't take off.

Glancing down to her wrist she saw an all too familiar pink hand wrapped around her, it was none other than the late Princess herself, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum.

"Hey, are you ok? You looked like you were about to fall on your face, lucky I caught you yeah?" Marceline snatched her wrist back, trying desperately to hide her flushed blue face from the genius's sight. "U-Uh, yeah, sure whatever… Uhm…." She was grasping for something to say other than "uh", and decided to handle this the way she handled anything that embarrassed her, with anger. "What the glob took you so long anyways?" she demanded. The Princess leaned back a bit, startled by the sudden closeness of the undead Queen, "What are you talking about, Marceline? We agreed to precisely at midnight!" Marceline fumed a bit more; trying to keep her voice in check she growled out, "It's one flipping thirty in the bopping morning!" Bubblegum was about to remind the furious girl about proper language, but a sudden realization had her looking at the woman blankly instead. "Marceline, were you by chance looking at _your _watch?

"Yeah, so?!" Marceline spat. "Oh, nothing" The Princess calmly stated "I just hope you remembered about daylight saving time is all, you know, where you set your watch _back_ an hour?" "I-" Marceline stuttered out lamely, her glowing blue cheeks evidence of the fact that she certainly had not turned her watch to the proper time. She quickly busied herself with setting it correctly, anything to avoid looking at the amused visage of the candy Princess before her. Once she was sure it was righted she hovered off the ground a few feet, leaning down to silently offer her hands to the girl now below her. Once she had both the Princess's hands in her own she started lifting off the ground higher; pulling the Princess onto her back she sped off in the direction of the Cotton Candy forests that lay beyond the Kingdom's walls. The night seemed to blur around Bonnibel, and she simply took this time to cling a little tighter to the strong shoulders of the girl carrying her, and if Marceline ever noticed her rapid heartbeat she would blame it on the rush of flying. Not that Marceline said anything of this of course, or of the tight grip on her shoulders, or even the sweet smell of sugar that carried on the Princess's very calls of joy as they sped ever closer to their destination.

Marceline threw in a few wild moves here and there startling the girl on her back. If anyone asked she would have said it was to frighten the Princess, and not to revel in her wild cries of delight and wonder. And certainly not to feel the pink haired girl's thudding heartbeat on her back. But finally Marceline realized that they were coming up on their landing, and almost regretfully touched down, her feet hardly making a sound on the soft candy grass of the clearing. "M-Marceline, that was spectacular!" said the star struck Princess. She let out a puff of air she hadn't realized she'd been holding as the candy Princess gave a quick twirl before her, and she watched with relief as all that came from the girl's mouth was laughter. _I like it when you're happy Bonnie, you should get to feel like this ALL the time…_"Marcy?" The vampire snapped out of her thoughts as soon as she thought them, and avoided the Princess's questioning glance by bending over, pretending to stretch. "Ah, uh, ha-ha… It's uh- been a while since I took you here huh? I guess all those candies have made you a little heavier, eh, Bubblegum?" Her rude joke did the trick and she dodged a swipe from a miffed Bonnibel, "MARCELINE! How dare you call me FAT!" Marceline truly was in good spirits now, the fuming Princess just enough to take the awkward edge off of her mind, she lifted off the ground, well above the angry girl beneath her. She stayed in the air for a while, hovering around on her back, arms behind her head as the yelling continued beneath her.

Eventually though, the yelling ceased, Marceline was about to roll over and check out the situation, when suddenly a soft pink ballet shoe hit her square it the back of her head. At first she was a little ticked, but then decided to use this to her advantage. "UGH!" she cried out dramatically, falling limply towards the ground, slowing herself enough to not actually get hurt, but still acting limp, to make the girl think she actually fell. Marceline landed with another little grunt of "pain" and laid there motionless, and simply waited for the bait to- "MARCY!" _bite. _"Marceline?" she heard quick footsteps approach and tried not to loose her cool as she felt the worried prodding of the Princess. She felt herself be rolled over and a warm hand touch her face. _Geez, did she really fall for it? Mmm…she smells really nice, how close is she anyways? _Marceline decided to crack her eyes just a tad, to asses how close the pink girl was, what she was met with was the sight of two wide blue eyes staring directly at her, the tears brimming in them highlighting their incredible oceanic color. "Whoa, B-Bonnie, you've got the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen…" The Princess sat back, shocked. "Y-You were FAKING?"

Marceline sat up, trying to calm the girl instead of floating away again, "Hey, it was just a joke, calm your lumps Bonnie!" Seeing as reprimanding her only made her angrier, Marceline instead tried the humorous approach, "At least I know you really care now, right?" This seemed to deflate the pink girl's rage, and she scoffed, looking away quickly "Right." _Is she…blushing?_ "Well quick playing dead and come help me unpack, you donk." She pushed her obsidian locks out of her face, about to tell the girl that it would be ironic to "play dead" seeing as she already _was dead_. But she realized it was probably better to not push it at this point. She joined the bent over royal's side, looking at the backpack they'd left hidden the last time they were here. "What do you need my help for? All that's in there is a tent." Princess Bubblegum stood up, looking blankly at the undead Queen. "_Really? _And you don't think I need help, oh, I dunno, _set up the tent?"_ Marceline gave a slight huff, taking the now unpacked tent from the royal's hands, "Look, it's easy!" She quickly set the tent up with expertise the Princess didn't know Marceline had. "How did you do that so quickly?!" Marceline froze, her hands poised to drive the last spike in. She decided to be honest but short with her response, "I had a lot of practice in the Mushroom Wars, it was the last thing Simon taught me before he left…" Bonnibel put her hand gently on the now quiet Queen's shoulder, "Marcy, I-I'm sorry." The immortal Queen gave an indifferent shrug, blinking back tears before facing the Princess, "Hey, I'm fine, it was a long time ago, no big deal." _It's not about me tonight, it's about Bonnie having a good time._

"You ready Bubblegum?"

Author's Note: Ooh, ready for what I wonder? Heh, Next chapter up soon.

Marceline: *puts script down* So uh, hey should I like, cry out in pleasure like- "UHN, OH BUBBLEGUM YOUR BUBBLELICOUS BOOTY IS TOO MUCH FOR ME!" Or is that too strong?

Princess Bubblegum: W-What?!

Me: HEY! this is my first story and while I'd like to dive into the smutty bits, #1 this is still not decided on rating, It'll probably be a K+ or T at most! And #2 stop tormenting your fellow actors or I'm cutting your pay!

Marceline: What?! K+ or T? Weak sauce! And what pay?

Me: Oh shit.


End file.
